


Rend, Slaughter, Devour

by SomewhereNotHere



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Crossover, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 01:50:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8558536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomewhereNotHere/pseuds/SomewhereNotHere
Summary: If only Raidou had noticed the signs sooner... but he didn't.





	

It all started with a few extra pieces of toast in the morning, more than his usual over towering pile, along with an extra few cups of coffee to boot. With his appetite seemingly going haywire, Narumi would have thought he had been starving himself with a ridiculously restrictive diet that only allowed him to eat a small plate of salad every other day.

This was getting ridiculous; was he ill?

“Narumi-san,” Raidou’s voice is static to his ears, like the irritating noise from a broken radio, “Are you well?”

“Beat it, kid, I’m trying to concentrate.”

Things have been getting to him more lately, yet today is the first time he has bitten back with his words. He sounds much angrier than he is– … _angry?_ Was he angry? He is not quite sure… irritated, yes, but angry, and at Raidou of all people? No, and he would not know why even if he was.

_‘I need… something else to eat, huh…’_

His stomach would not leave him in peace, the hunger causing him pain that only seemed to get worse as more days passed. Maybe he really was ill and had come down with something quite grave from when he joined Raidou out on a stakeout.

_‘No, that couldn’t be it.’_

Narumi had not joined Raidou out on a job for the longest time. Perhaps it was…

“Narumi-san…? May I check your wrist for a moment?”

He sighs, running a hand through his hair, “Sorry, Raidou, and sure. What’s the matter, you see something strange?”

Raidou does not answer his question and only reaches out to take Narumi’s right hand in his, where he turns it over and–

“Narumi-san, how long have you had this marking? It’s the same one as…”

There is a black mark on the underside of his wrist with an obscure design. The pattern is jagged, almost as if sharp teeth marks have been tattooed onto his skin, enclosed inside what looks like a poorly drawn circle. Under normal circumstances, one may believe it was the work of a child, yet the look in Raidou’s eyes tells Narumi that it is much more to be concerned about than the usual ink stain that takes a while to come off… this mark seems irremovable.

“Look, Raidou, I’m tired, and it’s not like it’s done anything bad to–”

_BA-THUMP… BA-THUMP… BA-THUMP…_

It is the first time he has to steady himself by leaning on the desk, one hand held against his chest where he feels the thumping that ends up vibrating in his ears. It is a nauseating experience, and for a moment he is glad it will not happen again, until the same three violent heartbeats thump in his chest.

_BA-THUMP… BA-THUMP… BA-THUMP…_

“Narumi-san! Quickly, we need to get you to the Nameless Shrine in order to–”

**“HoW aM I SuPpOsEd To EnTeR tHe DaRk ReAlM wHeN I… aM… A mErE–”**

The fingers that wrap around Raidou’s neck across the table are not ones he recognises, nor fingers at all; dark grey talons dig into and pierce his skin, not enough to cause significant damage, yet deep enough to draw thin lines of blood from the small punctures.

**“RaIdou… hElp…”**

Narumi’s voice breaks with the sound of his sobs as he fights the desperate hunger inside himself to keep hold onto his humanity; Raidou can see he is too far gone and that he needs to satiate the growing desire to devour something, anything, and it hurts that he never noticed the signs.

_‘I should have been able to help sooner…’_

“Ugh–!” Raidou gasps for air when the talons dig in tighter, and while he doesn’t wish to hurt Narumi in anyway, he will attempt to defend himself if worse comes to worse.

He is not given that chance when he is suddenly flung across the room and collides with the wall, only to be grabbed around the waste by the same talons that strangled him… the next thing Raidou sees in his vision is the floor of the Narumi Detective Agency moving further away as he is lifted up in the air and through the ceiling of the room, and into the bedroom above.

**“rAi… dOu…”**

Wooden splinters from the broken floorboards dig into Raidou’s body, but he does not notice when all of his senses are focused on the man– No… the _monster_ in front of him.

It is unlike any demon he has fought beside or against, and yet… it’s still Narumi inside that mutated-looking birdlike creature.

“Naru– AHHHHHHH!”

The talons dig into his stomach and the gushing sound – the _feeling_ – of his own blood is enough to make him throw up over himself and wheeze from the obstruction of air to his lungs caused by the other claw wrapping around his neck much like before.

_'This… isn’t… Narumi-san…’_

He knows this, and yet… _it’s still his eyes he can see through those unmistakable locks._ Of all the things not to change when he was in this form before him, it had to be his hair and eyes. It was painfully laughable.

_'Ah, I… I cannot speak…’_

Raidou gasps as what is the shape of Narumi’s head suddenly swoops down over him, hovering right above his own face. His eyesight is blurry from the tears that have welled up from the excruciating pain his body has been put through… yet the strange thing is, he had not noticed it. Not the tears, and not the pain once his sense of feeling had become numb. Whether it’s the shock or a sign that he’s not going to make it out of this ordeal, he’s not quite sure, but right now his worries lie with the one in front of him rather than himself.

**“Rai… dou… h… ELp…”**

_'There’s only… one way I can help you…’_

Raidou shakily raises his right hand as much as he can and points to his neck, up to his head, and then back down to his neck and along his body. It takes all of his strength just do to this alone, but he hopes that the meaning of his actions are getting through to Narumi.

**“… nO…”**

Even with the response, Narumi bares his teeth; they are sharp and long, almost fang-like in shape. Out of the corner of Raidou’s eye he can see his pistol on the floor a few inches away, but he does not reach for it. He needs to conserve his strength for… well, he’s not quite sure _why_ considering he’s already decided the outcome of what needs to happen.

“Narumi-san… live.”

Something inside Narumi snaps and the last of his conscious humanity slips away as the sharp teeth sink into Raidou’s neck and rip away at his skin.

Bite, rip, swallow, and repeat.

_THUD._

“Ngh… R-Raidou…?” Narumi gasps in pain and flings his head back, clutching his face around his eyes with his… _hands?_

Pulling away his hands, he looks down at the floor beneath him and–

“Ngh!? Ugh–” he pushes himself back and leans to his left, vomiting into a pool of blood. It makes him heave for a second time and shake violently in shock.

Did… _did he do that?_

Raidou lies before him, a disgusting mess of himself with his body covered in red and ripped apart as if he were a chew toy owned by a rather hyper dog, _and his head…_

Wide-eyed, Narumi reaches for the pistol to the side of Raidou’s decapitated head and stares at it in his hands for what feels like eternity. He has flashes of what just happened in his head and it hurts more than words can describe.

“Why? Why didn’t you…?”

There’s loud footsteps growing nearer outside of the room, accompanied by a panicked high voice calling out for himself and Raidou; he knows it belongs to Tae.

Narumi looks down at the pistol in his hands one more time before bringing it up higher…

“Narumi? Raidou? What happened downstairs, are you two–”

_Click._


End file.
